


Partners in Crime

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, POV Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way they’ll be able to get out of the room in time to sneak away unnoticed.<br/>‘It’s too late,’ Malia says. ‘What do we do?’</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Writing Week - Day One: Fake Relationship & For Teen Wolf Bingo prompt: "Please kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Brae, he’s coming.’

‘I’ve almost got it.’

Malia inches back to where Braeden is cracking the safe. Not the hotel safe, that one she would’ve been able to open in seconds. No, this guy brought his own safe to keep his creepy magical statue in.

There’s a soft click and a cheer from Braeden, but the man is too close. The elevator is almost on this floor and there is no way they’ll be able to get out of the room in time to sneak away unnoticed.

‘It’s too late,’ she says. ‘What do we do?’

Braeden jams her tools and the statue in her purse, and looks around the room. The silk of her dress shimmers in the low light, not for the first time that evening Malia is hit with how beautiful and otherworldly Braeden looks in her evening gown, her hair up, heels making her legs look longer and her butt amazing.

Braeden had forged invitations to a gala held at the hotel their target is staying. Malia had thought it would be enough to get them in, but Braeden insisted they dress up so they wouldn’t stand out. And while Malia feels awkward in her tight, movement restricting dress, and they had to find flat shoes for her to wear because she kept twisting her ankles in her heels, Braeden looks as comfortable, and deadly, in the shimmering silk and high, strappy heels as she does in jeans and her boots. Malia’s had a hard time not staring at her from the moment she put it on. They were pretending to be a couple, so nobody had said anything about it, probably thinking that Malia is head over heels with her girlfriend.

They’re half right. Malia is head over heels, but Braeden isn’t her girlfriend.

‘On the bed,’ Braeden orders, starting to pull out the pins holding up her hair and dropping them in a neat little pile on the nightstand.

‘What?’

‘Bed.’

Malia sits down, wondering what Braeden has in mind, when the woman pushes her back and straddles her hips. Malia feels the blood rush to her cheeks and arousal curl in her abdomen. Her heart is going crazy and not for the first time in the weeks that she and Braeden have been looking for her mother, she’s relieved that Braeden is human.

‘We’ll make up an excuse about our key card being faulty and it’ll probably give us enough time to get out,’ Braeden whispers in a hurry, leaning over her.

‘Right.’ Malia has a hard time focussing on what Braeden is actually saying when she’s this close. Braeden’s hair is a curtain around their heads, and her lips are inches away from Malia’s own.

Her lack of a real response must have worried Braeden, because she frowns and says, ‘If you’re not comfortable with this we can go with plan B and just knock him out when he comes into the room.’

Malia’s tempted to go with Plan B, it would be easier, and there would be less heartbreak. But she’s wanted to kiss Braeden all evening, or technically the entirety of the past three weeks, and she’s not going to let this chance slip away.

‘Please just kiss me.’

It’s sounds a little too desperate to her own ears, but it works because Braeden presses their mouths together in a dry kiss. Malia’s blood rushes through her veins, making her ears ring. She’s glad she’s already lying down, because she’s feeling a little dizzy. Inhaling sharply, she recognizes the scents of happiness and arousal, and a hint of adrenaline. Her eyes snap open when she realizes those scents aren’t just coming from herself, but from Braeden as well.

Braeden pulls back a little, looking vulnerable. She opens her mouth to say something, maybe an excuse, maybe an apology, but Malia doesn’t want either. Braeden gets happy and turned on when she’s kissing her, and that’s all she needs to know.

Malia surges up to press their lips back together. She licks and bites at Braeden’s bottom lip, dragging moans and sighs from the woman. When Braeden slides her tongue past Malia’s lips, Malia tangles one hand in Braeden’s hair, the other she uses to hike up the skirt of Braeden’s dress until she finds bare skin. Just as she’s sliding her hand up Braeden’s inner thigh, someone clears their throat. They both freeze before quickly pulling back, Braeden shooting Malia a warning look when the first rumbles of a growl pass her lips.

Malia presses her lips together and frowns, annoyed with herself for dropping her guard and letting the guy sneak up on them. The whole world had disappeared when Braeden’s lips touched hers, and she’d forgotten they were actually in someone else’s hotel room to steal a creepy statue that might help them locate her mom.

Braeden clambers off her, and then helps her off the bed as well. Damn this stupid dress.

‘Miss Mills. Miss Tate,’ the man greets them with strained civility. ‘What are you doing in my room?’

‘Oh my god. We’re so sorry,’ Braeden says. Her eyes are wide and she quickly lets go of Malia’s hand to gather her things in a hurry. She slides her hairpins in her purse and grabs the shoes she’d kicked off before working on the safe. ‘We thought this was our room. The door opened with our key card.’ Braeden holds up the card she’d cloned from one of the universal key cards the maids carry. Malia has to suppress a laugh. She never thought she’d ever see Braeden flustered, even if it’s only pretend. ‘We’ll go and get this sorted out. Again, we’re so sorry.’

Braeden pulls Malia out of the room before the man can say another word. The moment the door shuts behind them, they start running towards the stairwell. They don’t stop until they’re outside and back in Braeden’s SUV.

Neither of them can supress their laughter once they’re safe and catching their breath.

‘That was exciting,’ Malia grins.

Braeden’s eyes flick down to her lips and her face softens. She reaches out a hand and starts to wipe at Malia’s smudged lipstick. ‘I didn’t plan for our first kiss to be like this.’

Malia’s own grin softens at the statement. She doesn’t care how they got their first kiss. She’s just glad they did.

‘It was a good kiss,’ she says.

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘It’ll be hard to top that.’

Braeden’s eyes twinkle in amusement, but the curl of her lips tells Malia she heard the challenge. ‘But we wouldn’t be us if we didn’t try.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
